


No Saints

by Missy



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Memories, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks of the lengths she and Todd have gone to to be together while they make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: One Life to Live, Blair/Todd, reunion

Blair was fine with the complexities of loving this man – she’d accustomed herself to the notion long ago and had readied herself for the critical slings and arrows of others with a laugh and a sharp remark. No saint, he: not by a long shot – but neither was she. 

His hands found her much unchanged in the years of their separation – the years during which another man had assumed his place in her bed, and tried to steal it in her heart. He touched the belly he’d planted his hopes into – the one that had given shelter to a tiny terror who’d transmogrified herself into a saint over a number of years and had a baby of its own. She touches the scars, the bullet marks, that he sports with matter-of-fact pride. 

They’d both aged, but he never complained about the way time had crossed them both, done them dirty. He was far more interested in pulling her closer and ravishing her breasts with his mouth, fingering her sore with his palm. 

It wasn’t gentle – they were too hungry for that. But while the maelstrom swept her away, it returned Blair, whole and alive, to Llanview, this king-sized bed, and her flawed husband.

She kissed the scar lying right by his cheek and relaxed with a sigh into his arms.


End file.
